The present invention relates to a lighting device.
Lighting devices for typical households are designed in consideration of a general color rendering index Ra to improve the color rendering properties and show true colors.
In contrast, lighting devices used in markets, for example, at fresh food sections, are not necessarily required to show the true color of an object (product). Rather, it is desirable that such lighting devices show products with an appealing (e.g., vivid) appearance to encourage the sales of the products.
Accordingly, for such fresh food sections, especially, meat sections, a lighting device that adds a red color to the illumination light to emphasize the redness of meat has been developed. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-274891 describes an example of a lighting device that uses a fluorescent body including crimson in addition to red, green, and blue so that the redness of meat looks more vivid.
When using a lighting device of the prior art to illuminate meat with light, colors other than red, such as the color of the package containing meat or the color of the fat included in meat looks unnatural. In this manner, when simply illuminating meat with red light, colors other than red look unnatural and an observer would recognize that the vividness of the color of meat is rendered by light. This may adversely affect the sales of the product.